eternal happiness
by Fangirl3921
Summary: sequel to broken hearts can mend, spike and buffy get to know a little more about themselves.


**Eternal happiness** Sequel to broken hearts can mend

"_I love you." She whispered huskily in his ear and his arms tightened around her._

"_I'll love you for all eternity, my goddess." He gently lent her back and showered her neck with kisses. She writhed and twisted her fingers in his soft curls._

_ "Spike, please, don't tease me, Make me yours forever." Those words brought forth his demon and he pierced her flesh with his fangs, with each mouthful of blood he took, she wrapped her arms tighter around him, wanting to mold herself to him. _

_He felt only a few mouthfuls left and pulled away and kissed his mark, Making her shiver, then he lent back and was about to bite his wrist when she stopped him._

_ Before he could speak, she had her teeth clamped around his jugular and was frantically drinking mouthfuls of his blood down. Soon enough she passed out and he simply held her, the slayer blood already mending all his wounds, his bruises cleared and he could feel his bones coming together again. He hesitantly stood up and carried her bridal style to the bed._

_ It was morning before she awoke and the first thing she saw was spike._

"_Hello my love." She smiled a fangy smile that he returned and leaned up and connected his lips with hers. Their fangs nipped each others lips and their blood combined. They could feel the world coming to a stop, as if they were the only ones in the world._

_ They both muttered at the same time "Mate"_

_Meanwhile at Willow's house_

_ Willow's chanting over a sacred orb, "Goddess of love! Hear my pleas, let buffy summers find her one true love and let them both come together as one for all eternity. Never shall their union be broken! This is my wish, let it be done!"_

_ A red flash of light flew out and willow sighed, knowing the spell worked properly._

_ "Happy valentine's day buffy." _

Buffy loved not having to breathe, it made kissing her mate much more enjoyable, but she knew they had to stop and talk about what just happened. She broke away from Spike's mouth and he rained kisses all over face and down her neck.

"Mmm, Spike slow down sweetie, lets talk first." She smiled as he let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back on his knees.

"What's there to talk about kitten? We're mates, eternally. You don't regret that do you?" He had fear in his eyes. '_god don't let her regret being with me, I couldn't take it'_

Buffy instantly amended her words. "No, goodness no, Sweetheart. I just meant that I want to know more about you. What were you like as a human? What amazing things have you seen in Europe? You don't have to answer if you don't want to I was just-"

She stopped her rant as he lightly grasped bother hands and placed a kiss on both of them. He gently pulled her up off the bed and over to the fireplace area. There were beautiful pillows and rugs scattered around. '_It looks like a scene from a romance movie'_

Spike chuckled as he slowly began to be able to see into her mind. "Yes it is kitten, but not one of those sappy Nancy boy sob stories"

She gasped and stared at him bewildered, "How did you know what I was thinking?" He slowly pulled her to kneel on the rug with him.

"It's all apart of the claim, love. We can feel each other, share thoughts and read each other's minds, but if you don't want me to I wont." He looked so sincere Buffy smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I don't have anything to hide from you, so go ahead, look for as long as you like, do you mind if I…?" She dropped her hand, too scared to finish. He lightly tilted her head up with one finger tip.

"Go ahead my love, it's only fair," was his only reply.

'_He's so sincere. I wish I'd met him and not Angel so he could have been my first time'_

Buffy ran that memory through her brain and imagined spike instead of Angel with her that changed everything. She could feel the passion he would have given her, the pleasure, the love…? Oh if only…

Spike could feel his mate's distress and looked at her memory. He was touched that she wanted him first but felt angry when she felt that he didn't love her. He delved into his own memory of her dancing at the bronze, then fighting him all those times, he sent this thought to her with all the feelings he felt for her, love, passion, desire, and lust of course.

Buffy gasped as she felt and saw spike's true thoughts of her, she couldn't believe that William the Bloody, Slayer of slayers could love her, that anyone could after all that Angelus told her. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of how happy she was going to be from now on.

"You're making me get off topic Mr. the Bloody! I have questions that need to be answered!" She pouted and his eyes went straight to her lips.

"Oh, pouty, look at that lip, gonna get it." He said before smashing his lips to hers, they could have been at it for hours but spike pulled back, but not before giving her bottom lip a good suck and nip.

"Now, about you questions, pet" He could see that she was out of it, the look of pure bliss on her face.

"Huh? Oh right well…um… tell me about your childhood" She snuggled down, her back to his chest. He started to stroke her blonde locks as he began his tale.

"My name was William Pratt I was a wealthy Englishman, my father, Edward, died of an illness when I was around 7 and my sister, Amelia, died shortly after I turned 15. All I had left was my mother, Anne, we were so close. I told her everything, even recited her poetry that I wrote. I was a ponce, got beat up a lot and couldn't fight back. Mum would always tend to my wounds and sing to me.

Then she became ill with tuberculosis, and then my world fell apart. You know how I got my name, why I used railroad spikes was because people said that they'd rather jab a railroad spike through their head then listen to my poetry. Everyone laughed at me because I fell in love with a woman high above my status and I tried to woo her constantly. When I was 28 I went to a party and planned to propose to her and she rejected me, publicly.

That's when Drusilla found me, turned me, and then I slaughtered anyone who ever wronged me, even Cecily. She begged and pleaded but I didn't listen, she was my first kill. Even as a monster though, I never forgot my mother, I even tried to change her, give her immortality with me, but she came out wrong. She wasn't me mum anymore, God the things she said. I had to stop her, the only way I knew. I killed her, twice. Me own mum." He had tears in his eyes after he finished. He looked down to his mate and saw she had the same in her eyes.

Buffy felt all kinds of emotions flow through her, anger at those who wronged him, pleasure at the thought of their spilled blood, sadness at the thought of his poor mother, and love at the thought of him wanting to save her even as a demon. She sent him all of these feelings and he smiled and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry love, it all worked out, I don't ever want you to have to see that dark side of me, it's not pretty." He kept brushing her hair as thoughts raced in her mind.

'_Mmm darkness, He's sexy when he's angry, I wonder if he likes pain with his pleasure, ooh I wonder if he has any railroad spikes left over, I wouldn't mind slamming a few through angelus and Drusilla's skulls. Ah bloodshed, massacres, all in due time.'_

Buffy giggled as spike growled and grinded against her backside. "You're playin with fire kitten." The thought of his mate using his namesake on anyone then getting naughty in the bedroom made some thoughts of his own come to mind.

She ran one crimson nail down his abdomen and purred, "Fire burns oh so sweetly, will you make me burn my spike, my William, my love" She pressed a kiss to his throat, ear, and lips as she said each name.

He murmured "Oh kitten" before slamming her to the ground, the light of the fire danced off their bodies as they became one for the first time…

Buffy panted as she rolled off spike and snuggled up against him.

"I…love…vampire…stamina" She breathed.

"You're a little hellcat in the bedroom, know that kitten." He purred as she kissed up his chest.

"I love when you call me kitten in that naughty accent of yours." She panted in his ear. He chuckled and kissed her cute button nose. "Like a little dirty talk do ya? I'll make you my naughty girl yet."

"Mmmm yours only. Remember on Halloween when I was in that Victorian 18th century costume?" She traced idly on his six pack, he inhaled sharply. "and you had me pushed back on that table ready for the kill? well I was secretly hoping you'd rip that flimsy dress off and ravish me til dawn." She grinned evily at his shocked expression.

"In front of your friends and boy toy?" He laughed at the thought of peaches expression. Taking his girl in front of him truly was evil.

"Pet, did you keep your soul by any chance?" He wondered if she'd be willing to feed on human blood. He watched her grin evily then kiss his nose.

"Oh baby, I never had one to begin with." She watched his puzzled expression for a few moments then stood up, not caring about her nudity, and went over to the bar and poured herself a glass of O neg.

"Do you know how to make a slayer, my darling? You take a human girl and give her the heart of a demon. I have always had a demon inside of me, calling to me, begging to be released. I was just too afraid to listen. The council destroyed those who were one with their demon so he neutralized the rest from then on so we wouldn't know what we were, what we craved. The kill, the violence, the darkness. I've always known what I was, even if I hid behind my friends and family I always knew I'd be consumed by darkness one day.

No human can keep up with me, I tried before to have human interaction but all I saw was weakness and blood, they're so fragile, I needed someone to match me. Now I finally have the perfect man in my unlife and my demon is elated, I'm finally free. To answer your question honey, no I don't have a soul." She sat down her glass and turned to her mate.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to be like this, to not have the goddamn council over my back, I don't have to be afraid of the future anymore. I'm finally happy with a man who can give me everything I need and I'll rip anyone apart that tries to take that away from me!" She snarled and he stood up, pulling her into his arms. He saw the pain she went through, and it made him want to pleasure her so much she forgot all about those wankers.

"Oh, kitten, I'm glad to hear it, demons aren't supposed to be dragged down with guilt and remorse. We take what we want when we want it." She grinned and pulled his head down for a delicious kiss.

"Does this mean I'm now Ms. the Bloody?" He chuckled and trailed kisses down her collar bone.

"Anything you want baby, anything you desire, name it and its yours." He nuzzled his head in her breast and she played with his hair.

"I think we should show our ex's just what their dealing with." She lifted his head up.

"Shall we go see what my lovely little family is up to at this late hour?" She walked toward her dress and pulled it over her nude body. She shivered and next thing she knew, spike's duster was around her shoulders.

She looked straight into his piercing blue eyes, "I love you," his eyes warmed and he scooped her up into his arms and out into the night, Buffy's laughter ringing through the empty crypt.

They strolled hand in hand toward Buffy's house, their eyes never leaving each others. Buffy shifted into her game face and spike did the same. She caressed his sharp cheek bones.

"No matter what they say, it won't change anything, I just need to tell you that." He smiled.

"Then why don't we give them a show, sweets. Cant have them thinking I've gone soft, now can I." She giggled but agreed anyway, who wouldn't. Shook off her game face and looked terrified, spike could tell she wasn't really and stood behind her, still in game face, as she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Giles.

"Oh Giles help me, he'll bite me!" Buffy cried and Rupert fainted. She frowned.

"Wow, heavy artillery. Mother? Anyone home?" She called. Joyce rushed to the door, luckily spike wore his human face again.

"Oh Buffy your home! Who's this young man?" She asked politely.

"William Pratt, I'm your daughters boyfriend, I'd love to get acquainted over a drink. May we come in?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes, of course come in." She stood back and aloud the two to pass through the barrier then shuffled into the living room.

"Mom this is William or 'spike' as everyone calls him" Buffy smiled at her mother's puzzled face and said before she could speak, "Don't ask. And Angel is never to be invited in again, he's dangerous."

"Angel, I thought he was your boyfriend." Joyce looked at her daughter skeptically.

"He was but, I had a revelation and decided he wasn't good enough for me. I wanted a man that didnt hold back. Oh and mom, one more thing." She stood up smoothing out her dress.

"I'm a vampire slayer." Her mother looked at her serious face and laughed.

"Honey, that's nonsense. We sent you to the asylum to cure that. Are you having a relapse?" Buffy cringed at the memories.

"Mom I'm not a psycho! I'm serious. Demons, monsters, vampires they're all real and I'm a vampire as well." Her mother stood up.

"That's it I've had enough of this young lady, I'm calling dr. Lynnch-"

Buffy changed into game face and her mother screamed, then fainted.

"Believe me now mommy?" She picked up her mother's rumpled form, and laid her on the couch, then grabbed giles and placed him in the recliner. She sashayed over to the phone and called willow.

"Hey wills can you call zander and come over, I have something big to show you." Willow agreed and Buffy sauntered over to her mate with furrowed brows.

"What has you so down, baby?" She caressed his cheek and kissed his brow.

"They put you In an Asylum?! Your own parents?" He was furious, his eyes changing from blue to amber. She smiled sadly.

"Yes, I tried to save my parents marriage by telling the truth, but my father wasn't having it, he read my diary and went through my room my found my weapons, and while mom was at work, he called the asylum and they barged into the school and captured me. It was horrible. They thought I was crazy, I thought I was crazy. Everyone talked to me like I was a baby. I couldn't do anything, they took away my strength with their injections. Finally mom found out and dad got arrested for kidnapping and they split up, now I'm here, but don't worry baby, I'm a strong girl, I can handle it." He went full on game face and went on his knees at her feet.

"I swear to you, If anyone tries to harm you, threaten you, or if they even look at you the wrong way, dammit, I'll rip their entrails out and strangle them with em. Then I'll hollow out their bodies and put them on spikes outside the crypt so everyone gets the message." She smiled at the thought.

"Oh, spike, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me before." He smiled and nuzzled his head into her stomach. she smiled lovingly at him and ran her fingers through his blonde curls. "Holy Zeus, Spike's in the house! Why isn't he dust!" xander's voice interrupted the happy couple.

Spike sprang to his feet and pulled Buffy into a protective embrace.

"It's my girl's house isn't it." She nuzzled his bite marks lovingly.

"Buffy, Spike, evil, vampire, killer. Ring any bells?!" She turned to her friend in her game face.

"Oh yeah, he rings my bell a lot. How about yours?" She laughed at spike's response to her innuendo as xander fainted. Willow burst through the door.

"Oh hey guys, how you doin?" Inside willow was bouncing up and down, buffy was finally happy!

"You wanna faint too red?" Spike liked the witch, she had spunk.

"uh no, I knew you'd get together and Buffy'd be a vampire. I could sense it, plus I cast a spell so buffy would find her true love and be with him for all eternity." She smiled as buffy crushed her in a hug.

"Thank you willow, thank you so much! You've made me eternally happy. Wait did you say I'd fall in love with him at all?" Buffy couldn't stand it if her feelings were fabricated.

"No, not at all, your love is 100% true and natural, no spell can create true love. It can create lust but not love." Willow smiled as buffy blushed.

"Wills, do you mind filling everyone in, my mom needs to know some things and giles and xander need to cool down. I'm gonna go upstairs and pack up. I'm moving in with spike!" Buffy bounced up the stairs, leaving willow and spike behind.

"Thanks red, you've given me something I've always wanted, someone to love me. Anything you need or anytime you want to come see buffy, don't be shy, swing by the crypt. We'd be happy to have you." He patted her shoulder as buffy came back downstairs, bags in hand.

"Come on baby, lets go home." Together they strolled of into the night.

**Back at the crypt**

Buffy was having a blast decorating and spike was watching her twirl and dance in her gown.

"I love this gown, I wish I had more like it." She murmured as she stroked the lace. "Check in the wardrobe pet." She did and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Are these for me" There were at least a hundred different gowns all different shapes and colors. She noticed the designers and gasped.

"Only the best for my girl, how about you put on a little fashion show for me, kitten." She giggled and murmured against his lips, "As you wish baby," and stripped out of her gown, ready to choose another, spike groaned, eternity didn't look so dull after all.


End file.
